1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a support system for a video monitor, flat screen display, keyboard or other device, and more particularly, pertains to a lift/suspension system using common component parts which is economically manufactured and assembled for use either in a lift mode where the load is supported above the level of an arm major bracket or in a suspension mode where the load is supported below the level of an arm major bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art four bar linkage or other adjustable support mechanisms provided for support of computer related devices such as video monitors, keyboards and the like where the support mechanism was provided either for lifting or suspended support. Depending on which type of support was required one had to choose from different models which provided the proper method of support whether it be lifting or suspension type support. Each style support required a different and variously or completely differently configured arrangement of components, often adding cost by virtue of part inventory, storage, additional design and tooling, and other such factors.
The present invention provides for a support system, herein called the lift/suspension system, which is assembled from a common set of component parts and built either in the lift mode or in the suspension mode as desired.